Reporting from the desk of MrsEllows
by doctourshippo
Summary: Mrs.Ellows asks the supers a few questions about the discovery of their powers. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Susanna Ellows,

Recently I was given the job to interview all highly recognized supers about one specific topic. Using this data I am suppose to write a one page report on it. The task seemed nearly impossible until one thought that had been bothering me pretty much made this task possible. Now the only problem was asking these specific supers without…insulting or annoying them. Plus I had to find the right ones to ask, I had to be sure they were worded correctly. No one was too sure about who we were going to target.

So I sought out my first man, Mister Incredible.

-------

'Thank you for coming Mr. Incredible, I hope this interview doesn't conflict with your job.'

I was obviously nervous, but trying to hide it behind my poker face; then again I never was too good at poker.

'I like answering the common people's questions, they look up to me, and so I try to…satisfy them.'

Mr. Incredible had this feeling to him; it made him….like a lovable guy. Keep in mind that I'm happily married by the way.

'Okay, so your agent has informed you about the…questions correct?'

'…Yes.'

'Okay Mr. Incredible…so….When did you learn about your powers?'

The look on his face was intense; he repeated the question then quickly snapped his fingers.

'It was in November…my freshman year of high school….'

-----

It was hot, very hot. Though that was not too abnormal for the average day in sunny Metroville, California. Every freshman eyed that navy blue and yellow varsity jacket, but I was the only one not allowed to ever, ever, have one. I had started school late, being a good year older than most guys in my grade, but my birthday was late so…what did you expect? My parents didn't believe in entering me into school early….but besides the point, November, hot, freshman year. Ya got that part?

All my life I just thought I was a klutz. Everything I touched broke; my wooden toy truck, army men, Lincoln logs, even a highly durable plastic army station model could support that fact. Yet, I always broke stuff. I always thought it was odd, but my mom told me it was due to my clumsiness, so I didn't really question it. I accepted my life as a Bull in a China shop. So of course on the first day of school I was prepared. I had bandages, twenty pencils, lots of paper, two calculators, five book covers, and three locks for my locker. Sure I may have looked like the common nerd, but I always had this passion for sports. Not saying that nerds can't play sports or anything…am I going off topic.

'_A bit Mr. Incredible…'_

Sorry about that then. Anyways you pretty much know that I'm a nerd in high school trying to be a football player, or baseball. I really didn't mind going out for either. So the first thing I do is seek out Couch…let's call him Coach K. He gave me this look, though he admired my height and body composition he wasn't too keen on my status. Shouldn't players be picked off of skills, not social status!? But…I can't really blame him now; I was known as the Bull. But he finally accepted my plea to go out for football, telling me to join up with the other freshman for Junior varsity tryouts. Even though I was built like the Varsity players, Coach K refused to put a freshman on his Varsity team, he refused most sophomores too.

I'm good with time…well I was good at time back then. I came right on the dot, my clock read four o' two, but it was three minutes too fast. I saw fifteen other guys…fifteen, that wasn't enough men was it? I wasn't going to question it, all the more chances to get a spot on the team right?

'_I see where you're coming from Mr. Incredible'_

Exactly Misses Ellows.

It started off like normal, he measured how many sit ups and pushups we could do and how long we could run. Tout resting heart rate, maximum heart rate and body composition, and then we had to do pull-ups. Now eight guys went before me, so I expected the bar to be somewhat sweaty…which I wasn't looking forward to. The air already smelt of must so, I wanted to end these tryouts as fast as I could. So I grabbed the bar anyways. And I was right…sadly. We were supposed to do as many as we could in a minute, starting at the whistle. I zoned out a bit once I noticed the cheerleader tryouts were there too. But that loud, annoying whistle had snatched me back into reality. I exhaled deeply then tried pulling myself up.

'_And it didn't work?'_

It wasn't from weakness though Misses Ellows.

Once I pulled down on that bar it simply bended where my palms were. The couch was wide eyed, and so was I.

'_You never did pull ups before this Mister Incredible?'_

Of course I had, well now that I remember I never really did. I never did much of anything I was just…naturally built. My father was an old war sergeant and made me do drills sometimes but…I never really worked out. I just survived off protein and high metabolism. But I wasn't at home then, I was with Coach K and those other fifteen boys looking wide eyed. I heard the coach sigh heavily. Then he murmured something and grabbed my arm. Hen asked me one life-changing question.

"Do you want to go out for **Varsity** boy?"

**A/N: This idea popped in my head ever since the second chapter of Not so super anymore. I'll describe how people reacted, found out, etc. their powers. We all know how it is for Dash and Violet, but what about the first generation of supers?**

**I will be continuing Mr. Incredible's interview, but I don't know if I'll do the other fmous supers, I might try doing not-really-mentioned supers. I really want to try Thunderhead. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Susanna Ellows again.

We write for the ordinary about the extraordinary, which at times can be a hard job to do. It is hard to imagine them as real people, actual citizens of our busy city of Metroville. Leading normal lives just like every one of us. Ever since he had to suddenly leave to help capture the villain 'Hawkeye' the thought has been buzzing in my mind constantly. Could you imagine waking up to a man and not knowing he lives a second life as a hero? I couldn't imagine how I'd live if my husband and coworker Jeffery Ellows was actually a superhero. Imagining taking up Mr.Incredible's office space, getting into a fender bender with Elastigirl, complaining about Evergreen taking to long on the phone…it's just unimaginable. While we see them as god-like heroes they just see themselves as common-day heroes, like our non-super officers and paramedics. They're not just another one of the government's tools; they're really…human beings. Though I can't really say too much, I guess I have a "super" job as well. You know not the average Jane Doe can not talk face-to-face with high-ranked people such as Mr. Incredible.

'_Sorry, duty calls.'_

I stumbled out of my seat. He had really just then startled me. I was probably flushed bright red once I caught my self and managed to balance in my black pumps and be seated again. I felt my face burning; I was probably flushed crimson red.

'_Did I…startle you?'_

WELL OF COURSE! But I wasn't going to say that to him. I shook my head no, and cleared my throat.

'_Anyways Mr. Incredible, before we're interrupted again, please, continue your story.'_

He had that look on his face again, and I could see the memories hidden behind his deep, blue eyes as he continued on with his story.

----

So of course after Coach K had delivered the news that I qualified for his varsity team I accepted the offer! He really didn't understand anything, and at this point I don't think either one of us really took mind to what had just happened. I can still remember the feeling of it, it was so weak against me, I thought the bar was worn down or something at first, but no….it was just my strength. So I didn't want to stay there all day, so after quickly asking to be dismissed from tryouts I ran home as fast as I could to tell my dad about the news.

'_You look disappointed Mr. Incredible.'_

Let's just say I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for from my father. Don't get me wrong, my father loves me and all that family stuff. But he did feel that I somehow cheated. Could you really blame him for thinking that, I mean hearing word that your only son made the varsity team after attending one tryout…not even a real practice session? So I felt like I had cheated somehow too, but I still felt great. My mom looked a bit…worried. As if something was terribly wrong.

'_Did she know about the…condition?'_

Well since my father was always working, she was the only one around to witness….the odd…events that happened.

'_Events?'_

Something like the football tryout incident.

'_Oh, this was the time you truly discovered your powers, so when was the time you started your actual crime fighting job?'_

It wasn't always easy.

Now at this time it was the beginning of my sophomore year. I had made a name for myself, but ever since one game….my mom told me I was no longer allowed to play for football. I had learned about my gift….and used it to win; then again it's not really something I could turn off… So she did the only thing she thought she could, she enrolled me in an after school technology program. Trying to keep me as far from physical contact with others as possible. I even begged her to let me go out for a badminton club downtown.

One day I received a note in my window.

I didn't know who had sent it though, because it had no name on it…anywhere. I wouldn't know it was to me if I didn't see 'special abilities' written in the note.

'_What did the note explain?'_

It explained a generation of…"super" people. Somehow I had gained these…abilities and others did as well. The note said the government was interested in seeing me to test my….gift. But the whole thing seemed a bit…fishy to me. Plus I wasn't too sure if I could really trust it. My parents probably wouldn't let me check it out anyways. But something in the back of my mind told me to check it out.

'_So what exactly was the whole point of this note?'_

Well….it was from the government, and me along wit twenty other teenagers was invited to attend a…research lab.

'_Research lab…?'_

**A/N: My computer had some problems so I couldn't write too much. Sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

My husband says this job is starting to stress me out, but I can't help it! Every time I get something new something happens. Whether it be the tape runs out or a new villain pops up...something happens! But...I am beginning to think this job is a bit too much for me. I am finding things out that no other reporter has found out before. Like the research lab...I mean, how long has the government been keeping this from us? Mr. Incredible says he found out about his powers during high school, that's when the government contacted him as well...I imagine Mr. Incredible is now in his twenties. Have they been around us all this time? Using our tax dollars to hide them? This is ridiculous! We Metroville civilians should have never even imagined our government to lie to us, but, I'll save that for another article. Right now my main mission is to finish these interviews...but am I in over my head now?

So here I am again, sitting across from the blue-eyed god-like man. I'm at the edge of my seat, trying to focus, but I can't really focus with this thought on the back of my head. I keep nodding...great now I probably look like a drunk...or a druggie...

_'Focus Susanna...focus!'_

So as I eventually gained my attention once more, I managed to actually let the words flowing out of this blond-haired beau enter my noggin.

---

'_Research lab…?'_

Of course you wouldn't know about it, the government kept it hidden for years, there was a rumor it was going to be found out...so they shut it down and hid all evidence that it ever existed...I don't think I should be talking about this...

_'Hm...we'll ask other supers if they had to attend this...research lab as well. But Mr. Incredible, that's all about the good ol' days we need to hear from you for now. Please, answer one more question for us?'_

Hearing that from you Mrs. Ellows...makes me feel like I've sad too much. One more question? Sure.

_''What's the deal with Mr. Skipperdoo?'_

I'm a fan of rabbits? You have to admit the little guy is kinda cute.

_'Ha ha, that'll do Mr.. Incredible. That'll do.'_

----

Maybe I'm just not easily satisfied when it comes to my work. But as I listen to this interview repeatedly I simply can not write anymore. I still have four other supers to interview, Elastigirl, Stratogale, Thunderhead, and Psycwave. Psycwave could easily just read my mind and take the interview herself...but I guess I need the audio huh? But I guess this isn't a very stressful night for me, I'm warm and pretty cozy. I completed the interview successfully and gained more information that I thought...but still...something is bothering me.

I sure do wish Jefferey would stop harassing me about work. I know he is my husband, and deserves more attention but gosh, does he not understand how important this is? My whole career can gain something out of this report. At least I have my interview with Elastigirl to look forward to...

---

Elastigirl was actually on time. I wasn't expecting her to be late or anything, but Mr. Incredible had came somewhat late and I guess I expected it out of supers for some reason. Sitting across from her was overpowering. I could tell she was strong, and it wasn't from her worn suit. She had a smile that said _'Nice to meet you_' with a hint or _'What are you looking at?_'. Elastigirl was a known feminist, nearly everything she said to the public supported women, whether it was about crime fighting or relationship status she always put herself on top, and brought women up with her. I've always idolized Elastigirl so I couldn't help but be a little shaken up while sitting across from her. Stirring the coffee in my hands and looking into her bold, doe-like eyes, I finally started.

_'Good Morning Elastigirl, it's a pleasure having you here.'_

_'My agent informed me that you guys wanted an interview. I'm honored to be here. You know I never imagined a country girl like myself would end up here.'_

_'You probably never imagined you'd be fighting bad guys and girls either.'_

_'Oh yes, I miss those days when I dreamed of living a more simple life.'_

_'So Elastigirl...exactly when did you learn of your powers?'_

Unlike Mr. Incredible she remembered without taking a minute to think about it.

_'I found out when I was young, and I wanted to go out for gymnastics.'_

_---_

All my life I was flexible, my parents just told me I was double jointed. Flexibility doesn't really conflict with your daily life, so it was no big deal. When I turned ten my mother began training me to go out for gymnastics. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do exactly, but I knew I wanted to use my...

'Skills?'

Yes, exactly, skills.

To go out in some kind of sport. The fact was I was sick of being stuck in a home with my super country mom and dad. My dad always thought I'd make a good housewife and nothing more, I don't want to just...sit around all day. Or cook and clean all day, that's boring. I'm wild as a bull, not as weak as a duck. So, I talked to my mom and she decided she'd help me out.

Starting at six in the morning I'd run with her, I wasn't sure where I was running each day, but I ran with her. I always had weak knees and she told me that it could be fixed with more running...so that's all I did for the first few weeks. The third week my mother told me I'm a horrible stretcher and I'm lucky I hadn't pulled anything yet. So I did everything I knew how to do...then I had the weirdest feeling in my back ever. It was numb yet...I could still feel it. I thought I had dislocated something. So there I was, sitting in a butterfly stretch and leaning only my legs with a weird feeling in my back. I quickly sat up to understand what exactly was going on. My mom was wide eyed. I will never get used to the feeling of my body expanding. I thought I would be used to it by now but...the feeling...it's like being a ghost. I feel numb, empty, and dead where ever I expand or stretch.

I also will never forget my mother's gaze. I was completely unaware of the whole situation. Once w e finally understood what had just happened, I quickly stood up. I said something very softly to her, and I remember she said **"It's just you being flexible and double jointed..."** But we both knew that wasn't it. I was trying to think of a way to tell my father, without freaking him out or giving him one of his crazy "money making" ideas.

---

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, my laptop died and I had no way to write! Eeeks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELEN IS SO HARD TO WRITE FOR I SWEAR...-stabs her-...-fixes her before Bob kills me-**

**Or maybe I was just being lazy and watching too much Toy Story...I love Pixar too much...but Woody was I pretty good looking toy LOL -is attacked by Bo peep- I GOT A TOY STORY SHIRT AT THE MALL TODAY. :D Okay! Back to the story!!**

_'So your father, he felt like he was a born entrepreneur?'_

_I nodded with a smile on my face, remembering some of his money making schemes._

Oh you beat he did, at least that's what everyone got out of his eyes when he came up with another business idea.

---

As Elastigirl explained her father's money making schemes I felt bad for her. She said he put her into all kinds of competitions. _Little Miss America_, Ballet Competitions, _Kid Broadway_, _Who's Got Talent_, _Double or Nothing_...basically all of the shows kids crowd around the television to watch. So of course when she actually had a choice of what she could do she'd pick something that'd help her father. But still...children aren't tools for money. Even villains should know that. Though I suppose she did gain from it some. I've noticed somewhat dancer-like moves in Elastigirl's combat style sometimes. I don't mean she stands in first position while beating up an ace robber, but I mean the way she leaps and jumps, and is quick on her feet. Plus her steps are pretty soft and graceful...even if she's wearing heeled knee-high boots. That must be where Miss America comes in. My short attention span could really get in the way, if it wasn't for the audiotape I bet I wouldn't even be able to go this report. So I wrote down fake notes and turned my attention back to Elastigirl.

"So Elastigirl, how exactly did you become a superhero?"

I hated rushing into things, but when I didn't with Mr. Incredible things became a hassle and the tape often ran out on me. I think she understood why I was asking this, and she had to conserve time too, she was a superhero and all. Even with the other supers she had a job to do

_'Well I did eventually get on the gymnastics team..'_

---

Once I finally claimed my spot on the gymnastics team I used my flexibility to win all kinds of prizes. This made my father very proud, but I never really told him about the incident or my powers period.

_'If I may ask, why?'_

Honestly...I don't know.

My mother didn't treat me differently too much, well at times she made me get her things but it wasn't like I was a slave to her or anything. Just...minor things. SO I don't really understand why I can't tell my father, I think he'll be able to handle it now...I don't want to tell him too late or anything.

_'Yes, better to tell him now before it is too late...What made you want to go from a showgirl to a super girl?'_

I've always been a people person. I've never tried to start any trouble with anyone, but I couldn't help but always defend others. My mom said I just didn't know how to keep my nose in my own business.

_'Elastigirl I was wondering if you've ever...received a letter from the government that had to do with them finding out about your powers or anything. I've interviewed another super and...they told me they received a letter summoning them to a government training facility. I can't help but ask, seeing that all the super just-so-happen to have very similar crime fighting styles...'_

...I don't know if I should really answer. I mean...I don't think it's a secret or anything...but I do think citizens may be a bit upset with the government for it. Well...whoever this super is, most likely Mr. Incredible, because he can never keep his mouth shut about events; they've started a topic that now has to be explained. I guess I better explain this letter, and everything that went on. I received mine at night, it was next to my bed on a worn out nightstand. I was suppose to be going on a date that day, but frankly...I never wanted to go with the guy.

_'Oh Elastigirl. You didn't even call the guy?'_

Oh I did! I just...didn't give a good excuse. But anyways, I saw it...a white envelope with my name on it in chicken scratch. I wasn't sure if I should open it, seeing that I wasn't expecting anything and that I was constantly getting threats from girls at my school. My mother told me not to start any trouble due to my..."situation". But I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the note, reading it aloud in a whisper.

It told me they wanted to see me or something...sorry I don't remember it exactly, it was so long and written in like...scientific terms. It wanted me to come to a research facility, and since I was still attending high school they wanted to get a parental guardian's signature. Well...I...

_'You forged it, didn't you?'_

Yes.

And I'm damn sure glad I did, I'd never be a super if I didn't. I wasn't going to tell my dad about it and my mother did not want me to drop gymnastics to join some kind of government facility research laboratory. So I took the nearest pen and wrote my mom's signature. I'm not a bad girl or anything, I really did it so they wouldn't worry.

'At least you had good intentions.'

Yeah, and now look at me!

'So what exactly did they have you guys do there?

Well first they took some DNA, then they strapped us up to-

---

And that's where the audio tape ran out. I felt like clawing my eyes out because I was too caught up with hearing about the lab to noticed it stopped recording. I guess some things are meant to be kept in secret, and maybe I'm just super enough to have heard what had gone on in that facility.


End file.
